


I Can't Not Protect You

by KryptoKin



Series: I Can't [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Green Kryptonite, Kryptonite, One Shot, Prison, prison fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoKin/pseuds/KryptoKin
Summary: I know, I know. It's a funky title. Just roll with it, please.Takes place during the prison scenes. Particularly, when Otis shows up and afterwards.





	I Can't Not Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really, REALLY should be working on other projects. *sigh* Oh, well.

            Lena’s heart leaps into her throat the second Otis starts his “Good Morning, Vietnam!” impression. Despite his Kryptonite upgrades, Lena isn’t afraid of the idiot meets occasional savant. It’s his Kryptonite body that does and what it can and will do to Supergirl. She brought it on a whim, but a whim founded on years of experience. It’s always actions that define the Luthors, since double-speak and lies are their fluent language. So, she lets Supergirl know—despite refusing to apologize for her part in the rift between them—how much she cares and listens by doing all she can to protect the blonde from her family _and_ herself.

            Supergirl places the shield over her glyph, closes the gate, wishes her good luck, and then proceeds to seal her in. For the first time, being locked in a room brings comfort to her instead of anxiety. It does flutter around the edges of her heart and pricks at the back of her head, though. The last thing Lena wants is Supergirl to die because she came with her. With Alex preoccupied at the DEO, Lena asked the blonde to accompany her to the prison. At least that way, the Girl of Steel would feel useful and maybe stay out of trouble. But things are never that easy, are they?

            They’re not separated for long. It takes 10 – 15 minutes to figure out how to get into Lex’s secret lab. She only just approaches the console area when Supergirl calls out to her. Even less time is spent in the lab when Supergirl tells her they need to leave. The explosion nips at Supergirl’s cape and heels but doesn’t reach them. Supergirl uses her breath to blow the exit hatch off its hinges before they soar into the cold, fresh air.

            They land safely at Lena’s car.

She slips out of Supergirl’s arms and faces her. “I don’t know if that explosion destroyed the lab, but knowing my brother there was more than Kryptonite mixed in that gas.”

A crinkle presses into Supergirl’s brow as a pained expression ebbs in then out on her face. “I’m worried about those inmates. They are criminals, but they’re people, too. Kryptonite in small doses doesn’t affect humans, but there’s been a lot of research on high doses.”

            “Because of the meteor shower years ago in Smallville.” Supergirl nods. Anger hardens Lena’s face. “Collateral Damage is one of Lex’s favorite past times. If none of the prisoners are hurt or killed, let alone those soldiers, it will be a miracle.”

            A beat passes before Supergirl says, “I’m sorry for ruining our chances to learn what Lex was up to while in prison.”

            Lena tilts her head as her face scrunches up. “It wasn’t your fault.”

            Supergirl gives a half shrug. “It kinda was. Clearly, Otis was sent to attack me. You would have had plenty of time to explore the journals and the lab, if it wasn’t for me.”

            “Stop right there. We both know everything that happened in that prison was Lex’s doing, not yours.” She huffs. “I think we’re overdue on placing blame where blame belongs.”

Supergirl’s reply is a nod before she adds, “I’ll see you back at L-Corp.”

            The moronic spin on what happened at the prison irks Lena and makes her want to throttle the idiot who played reporter for the story. It saddens her to see a dejected Supergirl leave her office, mainly because she doesn’t know how to help her. When Alex says goodbye shortly after, she sits at her desk and thinks they’re more than ready for a miracle.

            When Kara texts her about a lead the next day, she gets just that.  


End file.
